westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liontail
Description Liontail is a golden tom with thick mane-like fur and yellow eyes. Extra Story "Liontail...don't you believe me? The cats in the stars...they're watching..." Gemstone's eyes widened with awe as he spoke of the star-cats. I remember snorting. "I don't want star-cats staring at me," I scoffed. "Why would they bother with me, anyway?" "They are your ancestors, Liontail! Lynxheart told me they watch over us." "You told me that already," I grunted as I looked for the special rock. "Thistle bushes!" I cursed. "I lost the green rock." Gemstone ignored me. "And Lynxheart's such a smart cat...beautiful too...hey, Liontail? You think she likes me? I think she likes me. I like her." She likes you? You like her? And does it have to be Lynxheart? A believer in those blasted star-cats? Smart? Do you have moss in your ears, Gemstone? '' "I haven't been watching Lynxheart, Gemstone. I've been keeping the special rocks safe, and now the green one is missing. Are you going to help look for it?" Gemstone shrugged. "Lynxheart invited me on a walk," The gray speckled tom explained. I stomped off. ''I've been in love before, Gemstone! Mates are trouble. They love you, but they try to make you give up your life for them. I will never love a mate again. "Liontail?" Firewing, my son, appeared."I heard you and Gemstone. Let him live his life. Mates can be good, you know." I bristled. "No, Firewing, you haven't...there isn't she-cat..." "Flamepaw makes me happy," Firewing sighed dreamily. "Flamepaw, eh? She's got a good head on her shoulders, Firewing." I wanted my son to know I approved of Flamepaw, if Firewing insisted on having a mate, but I also wanted him to know I didn't like the idea of mates anymore. Lucy was vicious and hurt the kits. Jade was a soft kittypet, and she forced me to take our kits to BrambleClan, because kittypet kits were taken from their mother at just a few moons old. But Firewing looked so happy thinking about Flamepaw, so I didn't say anything. *** In the moons after Firewing confessed he loved Flamepaw, now Flamepelt, Firewing's new mate already was fat with Firewing's kits. Gemstone became more and more distant, and was spending more and more time with Lynxheart. We hardly hung out anymore, so I hid the special rocks in random spots, and left them there. It seemed like everyone had a mate. Firewing had Flamepelt. My daughter, Honeywing, had Ivyheart. My other sons, Foxleap and Oakshine didn't have mates, but Foxleap was becoming a mysterious cat, spending most of his time sleeping in odd positions if he wasn't on patrol, and Oakshine was always with Milkypaw, his medicine cat apprentice. But as I grew lonely, I began to believe in star-cats. More moons passed, and Gemstone broke up with Lynxheart. I still remember the day Gemstone ran to me. "I thought we were more than friends," Gemstone sobbed. "But we're not...Lynxheart loves Torrentclaw." I wasn't surprised that Gemstone was hurt by his love, but I didn't say so. Gemstone spent all his time with Creamfrost from then on. You would've thought he mended his old friendship with me, but he didn't, and soon Creamfrost was carrying Gemstone's kits. Soon the star-cat belief filled me up, and it was like a part of me. When Lynxheart died, I knew she was in a happy place, even as Gemstone mourned her. He'd never really gotten over his brief crush. Eventually Gemstone died, too, and I knew he was with Lynxheart. I found myself missing him later, when Firewing's new Clan, FireClan, started causing trouble, and when BrambleClan was falling apart. But I always assured myself, Someday I'll see him again. Someday we'll be together once more. Hang in there, Liontail! ''Usually these thoughts gave me needed strength. One day, when I was an elder, I was feeling very weak. It was hard to breath and eating and drinking wasn't even a possibility. The feeling seemed to choke me, till I could hold on to life no more. I opened my eyes. The air was chilly with the slightest warm breeze, but as I stood, it felt like the breeze became a bit warmer. In front of me was a beautiful sight. My eyes widened with awe, the way Gemstone's used to when he was talking about star-cats. "Welcome to the Place of Cold Waters," Gemstone said, stepping forward from a crowd of cats. Most of them were cats who had gone with FireClan. I saw many familiar faces. Stormclaw...Whitefur...Snowbird...Flamepelt...Shallowstripe...Lynxheart...Foxleap...Gorsetail...and Gemstone. "Cold waters?" I asked in surprise. "But it's so warm here!" Gemstone purred, "Thanks to believers like you." "Huh?" I asked. "Every time a cat dies and goes here, it gets a bit warmer. Thank you for believing, my best friend." "Thank you for teaching me to believe, my best friend," I replied, and I felt a connection between Gemstone and I that I hadn't felt in a long time. Unknown Facts * Liontail and Gemstone discovered the five rocks used to open the cave to the crystal. * Liontail had a "favorite" cricket Bramblestar—along with most of the clan—was highly annoyed of. * Liontail was the second rogue named to join BrambleClan. * Liontail was the first elder of BrambleClan. * Even though Liontail was close friends with Shallowstripe when they were a rogue group, once Gemstone came along, he became best friends with him. Gallery Liontail.png|Severance|link=Severance Liontail kit to leader.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Liontail v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | 'Games' Severance, Kit to Leader 'Books''' Sliverstone's Destiny, Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Liontail) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:BrambleClan cats